Another History of Trunks
by ironwrist625
Summary: Future Trunks faces a new threat and returns to the past to get help from the Z warriors. Little does he know, he's about to face one of his greatest challenges...in two fun-sized packages. SHOTA, YAOI, if you don't like those then don't read this.


**Another History of Trunks**

**by A. Lyle Boyington**

It is now three years after future Trunks defeated the diabolical androids in his time. A time of peace has settled upon this era, but soon a new threat rises to destroy this world. Trunks must once again journey back through time in order to save the future. Only this time, things will not go entirely as planned. "Take care, my son," Bulma whispers as Trunks disappears in his time machine...

Intending to arrive in a time shortly after the Cell Games, Trunks' time machine touches down. As the cockpit opens, something strikes Trunks hard in the temple, successfully knocking him out cold. Trunks awoke several hours later in a haze.

The room was pitch black. Trunks tried to move, but found that he was unable to do so. To his amazement, he had been tied to a chair! His wrists, knees, and ankles had all been bound with some sort of steel cable. Trunks tried frantically to free himself, but to no avail. Even after having transformed into a Super Saiyan, the cables held true, and soon he had exhausted all his options. Running out of ideas, Trunks tried to call for help. No sound came out except for some muffled tones. He had been gagged as well! "Who would do such a thing," Trunks thought to himself.

At that very moment, our hero heard a door creak open. Light filled the darkness and chased it away. Trunks couldn't believe his eyes. The room was small, maybe as big as a prison cell, with walls of solid concrete and a bed in the corner. The only chair to speak of was the one Trunks was seated upon. Looking up, he finally saw his captors.

The first was a small child, maybe ten years old, with spiky black hair and bulging muscles. His eyes were big and round, and looked innocent and playful. He was dressed in an orange and blue martial arts uniform with a familiar symbol on the left shoulder. "Where have I seen that face before," Trunks wondered as his gaze soon found the second captor. This boy looked to be older, maybe twelve years old, and considerably more muscular. He had purple hair that hung in a bowl cut with a part in the middle of his forehead. Two small locks of hair hung from this part and in front of his face. The boy had eyes that were full of attitude and mischief. His clothes were more casual than his partner's. He wore a green hoodie with a necklace that had three orbs dangling from it. The orb in the center was larger than the other two, and it reminded him of a distant memory. Continuing to scan his captor, he found the boy wore blue shorts, and shoes that were incredibly familiar to himself. "Why do I recognize so much on this one," Trunks thought.

The purple haired boy spoke. "Say Goten, wasn't it lucky we found this guy? I mean, who lands in the middle of a golf course?! Hahahahaha!"

Trunks realized now what had caused him to lose consciousness. "Dammit! Androids couldn't destroy me, but a measly golf ball to the head takes me out in a snap! Aw man..."

Goten, the black haired boy, now spoke up. "I can't believe a guy as big as him was knocked out by a golf ball! Hahahaha! Well, what do you think we should do with him now, Trunks?"

"Trunks?!" Our hero realized who he was dealing with now. This purple haired boy was himself, only himself from a different time. "And this other boy looks exactly like Goku! Goten must be one of Goku's sons!" Trunks was shocked and confused.

"I think we should have a little fun with him, if you know what I mean Goten." Kid Trunks now had a scheming gleam to his eye as he stared intently at his future self.

"But Trunks! We don't know anything about this guy! And what if our dads find out? I don't wanna be grounded again!" Goten protested in despair.

Kid Trunks grabbed Goten by the shirt. "Don't be such a wuss, Goten! We're Super Saiyans, which means we can do whatever we want. There's nobody stronger than us! And our dads won't find out. This place is my secret hiding place. Nobody knows where it is except for you and me!"

Goten smiled and winked at Trunks. "Okay then! Let's have some fun!"

Kid Trunks and Goten both giggled a bit as they began to have their "fun." They began by removing Trunks' Capsule Corporation jacket and tossing it aside. Kid Trunks licked Trunks' neck before removing his black tank top, while Goten worked off Trunks' shoes. Once the shoes were off, both boys removed our hero's pants and boxers (which happened to be dragonball print) and proceeded to take off their own tops. Kid Trunks turned to Goten and whispered in his ear. Goten's face lit up as he rushed out of the room.

"What are these kids going to do to me? And why did that Goten run off so fast?" Trunks was scared now. He was stripped bare and was shaking out of fear as to what these children might do to him.

Kid Trunks had removed the rest of his clothing as Goten returned carrying...a camera?! "What are they going to film?!" Trunks thought to himself, frantically looking around for an escape route.

"Took you long enough, Goten! I was gonna start without you if you had been a little later. What did you do, stop and use the bathroom?" Kid Trunks said with a big grin.

"Lighten up, Trunks! I found it, didn't I?" Goten giggled as he searched for the power button on his video camera.

"Goten, I'm gonna have all the fun this time, since you took so long, kay?" Kid Trunks approached Trunks slowly.

Goten replied, "fine. But next time, it's my turn!" The red recording light on the camera flickered on.

Kid Trunks began to have his way with our hero. Reaching out, Kid Trunks grabbed onto Trunks' thigh, giving it a little squeeze. He ran his other hand though our hero's hair and down the side of his face, coming to rest upon Trunks' chiseled pecs.

"Oh man! This isn't good... I'm getting hard." Trunks began to breathe a little quicker.

Trunks' groin began to throb with every beat of his heart. Slowly, and much to the amusement of Kid Trunks, the young man's penis grew bigger and harder, until it reached its' fullest extent of arousal. Kid Trunks giggled. "See? It's fun for you too!"

Running his hand further up Trunks' thigh, Kid Trunks grabbed onto the now pulsing penis. Trunks' flinched as this young version of himself started to work his hand up and down the full length his member. It began to ooze a small amount of clear fluid, which made it easier for Kid Trunks to play with his new "toy." His hand slid up and down slowly and effortlessly now, and Trunks' couldn't help letting out a small moan. Looking up, Kid Trunks smiled and put his mouth on the "toy" in his hand. Trunks' flinched again as Kid Trunks put both hands on his penis and sucked on the head of it at the same time. Kid Trunks played with the tip with his tongue, getting the entirety of the penis damp and slippery. Then, to Trunks' surprise, Kid Trunks got up on his lap and played with both of their penises together, holding them against one another as he rubbed them in unison.

"Why? Why does this have to feel so good?" Trunks' was thinking to himself, when suddenly, Kid Trunks did something that appeared to surprise even Goten.

Kid Trunks let out a moan as he slid Trunks' penis deep within himself. Trunks began to moan more as well, as Kid Trunks began to slide up and down on the future man's penis. He began slowly, but it seemed he couldn't wait that long. So, with no hesitation, he rode Trunks. And he rode him hard. Pounding himself down upon Trunks' member, Kid Trunks began to yell in pleasure.

Trunks thought, "Uh oh. I'm getting really close!" Kid Trunks yelled out, "I'm almost there!"

As if it were planned, the two Trunks came together! Goten shrieked in joy as he witnessed this event. Kid Trunks was left panting as semen oozed out of him. Trunks was panting as well, covered from face to belly button in the semen of his younger self. The two stayed there for a moment, until Kid Trunks removed Trunks' gag and kissed him.

"What's your name, anyway, mister?" Kid Trunks asked between breaths.

"I'm Trunks" he said.

The two looked at each other for a moment. Kid Trunks looked down at himself, then up at his future self. His face soon opened into a wide, open-mouthed smile as he yelled and ran from the room.

"Wait for me, Trunks!" Goten cried as he chased after the boy.

Trunks heard Kid Trunks say in the distance before the door closed, "did you get it on video?"

"I sure did!"

"Well, let's go home and watch it then!"

"Can we have cake too?"

"Of course we can have cake, dummy!"

Trunks sighed. "I wonder what they'll do when they come back."

The door closed.

**To be continued...**


End file.
